


C is for Color

by fiery_day



Series: Alphabet One Shots [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fluff, Gen, Minor Character Death, One Shot, favorite colors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiery_day/pseuds/fiery_day
Summary: An idea came to me on what color each member of the Bat family would choose as their favorite. This has no grounds in canon at all, but I hopefully gave good reasons for each color.Will become a series of one shots based on letters of the alphabet.





	C is for Color

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters; they belong to their respective owners.  
> I don't care about canon. Although I attempt to at least touch it tangentially.

**Bruce**  
No one could tell what Bruce’s favorite color was. People might guess navy, as he preferred to wear navy suits to work; others may say with certainty black for obvious reasons. They would all be wrong. Bruce’s favorite color is a light, almost pastel, purple. His mother had a silk robe of the color that she would wear down to breakfast every morning. She would wear it when she went to check his room if he had a nightmare. When she and his father died, he had part of the robe made into a tie that he only ever wore on her birthday.

**Dick**  
Dick wore a rainbow’s worth of color on any given day. It would be hard to tell if he even had a favorite color. Close friends may suggest red for his love of redheads or the electric blue of his Nightwing suit. But, while being some of his top favorite colors, they were not number one. Dick’s favorite color could be called the most boring color, gray. Gray was the color of his oldest friend, Zitka the elephant. It was a color that represented family and the circus. Gray was the color that reminded him of simpler, happier times. When he first moved into Wayne Manor, his stuffed, gray elephant brought him comfort from his nightmares because he was too scared to go to Bruce.

**Jason**  
Jason for the longest time did not have a favorite color. When living in poverty and on the streets, gray is the color that is everywhere. Jason’s whole existence seemed gray and he hated it. Jason learned to like red when he became Robin. Red was the color of hope in his eyes and the complete opposite of gray. But then Jason died. Red became the color of the blood of criminals and of himself. He couldn’t get away from red, and so red became as omnipresent as the gray of his early childhood. Jason learned to like a new color, tan. Tan was the color of the desert where he had been brought out of catatonia. Tan was the color of the perfect pancakes that Alfred would make. Tan was the color of Bruce’s hand when he placed it on his shoulder.

**Tim**  
Tim would say that he didn’t have a favorite color. Color was just the way light particles reflected off an object or a certain wavelength of the visible light spectrum. Tim would say that he had a preference for the color red. Red was more than just the color of blood or Robin to Tim. Red was the color of his mother’s favorite lipstick that she always wore when going to a gala or other society thing. Before leaving, she would always press a kiss to Tim’s cheek leaving a red kiss mark. Tim keeps a tube of the lipstick in a box on his desk along with other mementos of his parents.

**Cassandra**  
Cassandra didn’t know what color was for the longest time. She didn’t know how to describe color. There was no need to learn what color was when she lived with her father. To this day, she still has trouble classifying and differentiating colors. If she had to pick a color, though, it would be the color of ballet shoes. The color is gracefulness with strength. A story told mainly in movement. A freedom to choose something that is nondestructive. 

**Damian**  
Damian does not need to have a preference for color according to himself. No matter what Richard said. Damian held every color equal because there was no need to have a preference of one over the other. It seemed like such a childish thing. Never mind the fact that he always felt a bit calmer when he looked at the color cream. It would remind him of a blank page of his drawing notebook. He had never needed to learn how to draw; his mother saw it as something that could become an asset so never discouraged him. She merely told him to be the best at everything that he did. The cream of the notebook was something he chose for himself at a time when he had very little in the way of choices.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. This literally just popped in my head and I decided to write it down.
> 
> Positive critism is welcome.
> 
> Edited 20 September 2019. Spelling and grammar corrections; nothing major changed.


End file.
